Ronnie is Back!
by PrincessLizzy13
Summary: Lizzie 's ex comes the Hillridge Jr. High ,Lizzie is hear broken by the news so she tries all her might to make him jealous even though if it means to use her two betfriends
1. The News

I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire Characters  
  
  
  
  
  


" Lizzie, Lizzie , Lizzie !" Miranda shouted from down the hall at school. Lizzie was at her locker

getting her books for her next class. She spotted one of her best friends shouting her name out on the

other side of the hall. Miranda ran past the popular kids without any care of what they thought of her. 

Lizzie admired that. Miranda finally got up to Lizzie. She was wearing a blue top with the words : What

Ever on it. " Ronnie is back" She spoked. Lizzie was totally shock of what Miranda said. " What!" Lizzie

shouted. "He's coming here" Miranda declared. Lizzie face was beginning to turn red. " Miranda no he-----

cannot come here " Lizzie responded. She slammed her locker door and left.   
  
  
  


Later  
  


" Hey mom '' Lizzie said as she entered the house her mom was in the kitchen making chicken soup. "

Hey honey how was school?" Mrs. McGuire asked. Lizzie felt a bubbling feeling in her stomach when her

mother asked her the question. " Um...... great ..... just like any.....um other day " Lizzie lied. " Oh, great

hurry up dinner will be ready soon" Mrs. McGuire said. Lizzie ran up stairs to her room. She laid on the bed

and pick up the phone.  
  
  
  


Phone conversation  
  


Gordo: Hello  
  


Lizzie: ( worried) Gordo, Ronnie is coming to our school!  
  


Gordo: what That jerk is coming to our school !  
  


Lizzie : Yes, I don't think I can face him  
  


Gordo : Yes, you can I'll help you  
  


Lizzie ( Happily) Oh Gordo your such a good friend!  
  


Gordo : I know  
  


Lizzie : I think I should wear a killer outfit when he comes tomorrow   
  


Gordo: why?  
  


Lizzie : to make him jealous!  
  


Gordo : you'll have to do more than that!

Lizzie : I'll think of something ,.......bye ( What will Lizzie do stay tuned for chapter 2 review please!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  



	2. Liar , Liar

I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire Characters

Thank you so much LizzieDuff Fan for your great review

  
  


It was the next day of school and Lizzie felt great she couldn't wait to see the look on Ronnie's face when he saw how great she looked. She had made the time this morning to wear the coolest outfit and make- up she had. She was wearing a blue halter top with a short black leather skirt on. Her hair was down it looked the best Lizzie had ever did it. Lizzie walked down the hall confidently as she look at Ethan. She quickly approach him with no fear. " Hi Ethan" Lizzie said happily. Ethan put the last two book in his locker and turned and look at Lizzie. He smiled instantly at Lizzie's new look. " Hey" He said cooly. Lizzie felt like jumping up every time she heard his voice. Lizzie looked over and saw Ronnie Lizzie couldn't believe how hot he had look. " Um... see ya Ethan " Lizzie said. She ran over to the locker where Ronnie was "Hi Ronnie" Lizzie said cooly as he looked up. He had on a cherry red shirt with blue jeans. " Hi, wow you look great!"He gave her a big hug as Lizzie smiled. " So how has it been dear?" Lizzie asked. Ronnie gave her a strange look. " Um... great" He replied. Soon Gordo and Miranda came up to Lizzie. " Hey Lizzie '' Gordo and Miranda said in unison. "This is Ronnie you guys" Lizzie said. " Yeah I know!" Gordo said coldly. He gave Ronnie a cold look, Lizzie looked at Gordo in a strange way. " Uh Ronnie ,let's go" Lizzie said as she pulled Ronnie away. " Who were they ?" Ronnie said confused. " Just some of my posse " Lizzie replied. " Your ........ posse what ?" Ronnie replied. " I'm pretty popular around here " Lizzie lied. "Uh you see the dude whatever his name is, is the person that does my Homework because I 'm so popular that I go to the cool parties and never have time to do it and that girl is my servant she gets me whatever I want". Lizzie couldn't belive what she was saying about her two best friends, but it was worth it right?

******************************************************************************

Gordo Pov

  
  


Miranda and Gordo were at the Digital Bean having drinks. " Gordo you were kind of tense around Ronnie " Miranda declared. Gordo looked up from his drink. " Miranda this guy hurt our best friend feelingsI have every right to be tense" He said angrily. " Gordo haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget " Miranda said. "Yeah but I know there's somthing wrong with this guy" Gordo declared. Miranda had a feeling that Gordo was a little jealous of Ronnie.

******************************************************************************Lizzie Pov

  
  
  
  


Lizzie and Ronnie were at the park taking a walk the two had brought an ice cream. " Um... Ronnie why? ' ' Lizzie asked. " Why what?" he asked confused. " Why did we break up?" Lizzie asked sadly. The two took a seat at the nearest bench. " I was confused but then a few days later I figured it out.... I need you ". Lizzie felt like singing. " Oh Ronnie, that is so sweet" Lizzie replied. They both began to kiss. A minuet later they had stopped and smiled at each other and began kissing. This plan was working and all she had to do was order Gordo and Miranda around but did she still need to make Ronnie jealous?

Please Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
